


Tie Me Up, Turn Me Loose

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alpha!Daniel, Bottom!Jack, and what the title says!





	Tie Me Up, Turn Me Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel kissed Jack hard, his aggression surprising the other man for a second, before he responded to the kiss. Their tongues met and duelled for dominance, until Daniel took the upper hand, grabbing Jack's hands in his and pushing him against the wall. Jack went limp, allowing Daniel to take control. Daniel responded by thrusting his hips hard against Jack's, grinding their erections together, not stopping the kiss for a second. 

Jack pulled his mouth free to pant for breath, so Daniel moved his mouth to Jack's neck and throat, sucking and nipping with his teeth, leaving marks as he did so. 

Then Daniel's hands moved to pull Jack's tie free from his shirt, throwing it wildly over his shoulder. He licked Jack's neck where it met the shoulder, then bit down hard. Jack yelped involuntarily. Daniel looked up into his eyes, his pupils widely dilated, a feral quality in his gaze that Jack had never seen before. He shuddered with desire, liking that look, thinking he had never seen Daniel look hotter or more abandoned than he did now. 

Daniel started to kiss Jack again, thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth in an imitation of that other act. At the same time he wrenched Jack's shirt open, not noticing or caring that buttons were torn off, spraying everywhere. Once Jack's chest was bare, Daniel's hands caressed the skin, running through the chest hair. Then he found a nipple and pinched it. Jack moaned into the tongue, which was still in possession of his mouth, and felt his erection get impossibly harder. 

He pulled his mouth free again. "Daniel," he panted, desperate for release. 

Daniel smiled that wicked smile again. "Not yet," he said. He finished pulling Jack's shirt off his shoulders, leaving it hanging from his wrists by the still-buttoned cuffs, effectively immobilising Jack's arms behind his back. 

This time Dr Jackson's tongue went to work on Jack's chest, licking and sucking the nipples to painful hardness. Simultaneously, his hands deftly undid Jack's pants and pulled them down, taking the boxers underneath with them. Long, clever fingers stroked all too briefly along the length of Jack's cock, then squeezed at the base to prevent Jack from coming too soon. 

Jack moaned in disappointment as Daniel moved away from him. He forced his eyes open so that he could see what was happening. Daniel stripped off his own clothes quickly, then knelt in front of Jack, removing his shoes, pants and shorts. Then Daniel's tongue was stroking Jack's length sensuously, while his fingers caressed Jack's thighs and balls. 

When he moved again, Jack protested. "For crying out loud!" 

Daniel smirked. "I'm going to make you beg for it Colonel-mine," he said. "And then I'm going to make you come so hard, you'll be seeing stars for a week." 

Jack groaned at the sultry promise in his lover's voice, wondering if he could survive such an experience. He reached out to touch Daniel, only to find he couldn't. 

"Dammit, Daniel, get this wretched shirt off me," he demanded harshly, struggling with the garment in a vain effort to remove it himself. 

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel said. "I rather like the idea of you helpless and at my mercy." 

"Daniel!" Jack's automatic protest was betrayed by the jump of interest from his treacherous cock. 

Daniel smirked again. "So we like that idea do we, Colonel?" he purred. "All tied up with someone else in control." 

He ran a finger along Jack's cheek and rubbed it across his mouth. Jack's tongue came out to lick the tip, then he sucked it into his mouth. Daniel pulled the finger free reluctantly and looked into Jack's lust-filled gaze, waiting for Jack's response. After several long moments, Jack's expression cleared a little. 

"Okay," he finally said, answering Daniel's question. He stopped struggling with the shirt and waited to see what Daniel would do next. 

"Good," Daniel said. He took Jack's elbow and towed him over to the bed, pushing him onto it face down. 

Before Jack could move, Daniel straddled his legs and worked on removing the shirt from Jack's arms. 

"I have something else we can try," he said in response to Jack's questioning gaze over his shoulder. 

He reached under the bed and pulled free a bag he had put there several months ago, wanting to introduce Jack to this idea, but never quite finding the right time to do so. Jack watched him, curious as to what was going to happen to him and a bit nervous too. Daniel withdrew several lengths of silk from the bag and put them on to the bed. Jack ran his fingers along one, feeling how soft it was. He smiled involuntarily. Trust Daniel to pick something like this so that Jack wouldn't get hurt. Neither would the silk leave any telltale marks for anyone else to see, a fact that didn't escape Jack's attention. That would be the last thing they needed at work the next day. 

Daniel picked up one of the scarves and drew the material across Jack's shoulders and back, leaving goose bumps where it touched Jack's skin. He took Jack's left wrist and kissed it, then wrapped the silk around the wrist, tying it loosely, then fastened the other end to the slatted head of the bed. He repeated the same procedure on the other side. Jack watched him carefully the whole time, before testing his bonds and the strength of the knots. Satisfied they would hold if he struggled, but wouldn't cut into his skin, he relaxed and looked at Daniel again. 

Daniel held a third length in his hands and had a speculative look on his face. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Blindfold?" Daniel asked cautiously, totally unsure of Jack's reaction. 

Jack looked thoughtful. "I guess it would heighten the sensations if I can't see," he said. 

Daniel gave a small nod. After another brief pause, Jack nodded back. 

"Go ahead," he said. So Daniel kissed Jack's eyelids, then tied the scarf around Jack's head, again careful not to tie it too tightly. 

"You need to pick a safe word now," Daniel said. 

Jack turned his head towards the sound of his lover's voice. "Safe word?" he repeated. 

"In case you decide you want me to stop," Daniel clarified. "You pick a word totally unrelated to sex and if you want me to stop, just say the word." 

"Pike," Jack said immediately. 

Daniel laughed. "Typical O'Neill," he said, "picking a fish." 

"So what happens next?" Jack asked, squirming slightly to find a more comfortable position. 

Daniel ran his hands over Jack's back and buttocks, lightly skimming over the flesh. 

"What would you like to happen?" he asked in a seductive purr. "How about this?" and he brought one hand down to slap Jack's ass, making his lover yelp in surprise. 

"Danny!" Jack panted in surprise. 

Daniel responded by slapping him again and Jack writhed on the bed, amazed at how aroused he felt once he got over the initial shock of his stinging ass. He could feel his erection return full force and thrust his hips against the bed, unable to help himself. As Jack raised his backside slightly, Daniel slapped him again twice in succession, reddening the flesh. 

"More," Jack moaned, lifting his ass again, wanting more of the strangely arousing sensation. 

Daniel was happy to comply and slapped again, slightly harder this time. Then his hands rubbed soothingly across the red flesh and Jack's lower back, relaxing Jack and allowing him to come back from the edge of climax again. This went on for several minutes, until Jack could take it no more. 

"Now," he begged in a low moan. 

Daniel obliged by sticking one lubed finger deep inside Jack's anus, rubbing his prostate. Jack came hard, howling as he did so. 

When Jack finally regained his senses, he was untied and the blindfold had been removed. Daniel was rubbing comforting circles on his back and murmuring to him. 

"Oh god," Jack said. He rolled on to his side to look at Daniel. "That was incredible. You were incredible, Danny," he said. He pulled Daniel to him and gave him a long, wet kiss of appreciation. 

Daniel chuckled briefly before giving himself fully to the kiss, his erection rubbing insistently against Jack's thigh. Jack rolled on to his back, hissing slightly as his tender flesh met the cool cotton of the sheets. He pulled Daniel on top of him and kissed him again. Daniel responded by grinding his hips against Jack's, rubbing his cock in the semen which liberally coated Jack's stomach. 

Jack pulled Daniel closer to him, deepening the kiss still further, his fingers stroking the length of Daniel's back down to rest on his buttocks. Daniel continued to thrust against him rhythmically, getting faster as he came closer to his own climax. Jack encouraged him by thrusting back encouragingly, maintaining the kiss until he felt Daniel's orgasm hit by the tremors of the other man's body. Then he pulled his mouth free and simply held Daniel while he came and through the aftershocks. 

Jack eventually rolled Daniel to one side and went to the bathroom for a damp washcloth. He cleaned himself up first, then took the cloth back to clean up Daniel, who lay where Jack had left him, almost asleep. 

He roused briefly as Jack tenderly washed him clean and gave the other man a sleepy, sated smile. Jack threw the cloth back into the bathroom then joined Daniel in bed, pulling the covers over them. They snuggled together in their usual position, Daniel automatically moving into Jack despite the fact his eyes remained closed. Jack kissed him briefly on the forehead and then the lips. 

"I love you," he murmured. 

"Love you too," Daniel mumbled back, the words barely out of his mouth before they were succeeded by a slight snore. Jack smiled at his lover and settled himself for sleep, wondering as he did so whether Daniel would be willing to try a reversal of today's positions and finding he quite liked the idea of spanking his sometimes errant archaeologist. He fell asleep with a grin on his face on that thought.


End file.
